Psychic Diaries
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: Kidnapping. Murder. There's millions of crimes. And let's just face it: the FBI can't solve it all. That's where Silver comes in. Join him, along with his sidekicks: Sonic and Shadow, as they attempt to solve the most immposible cases, in Psychic Diaries! On hiatus


Hi! This is a story about a psychic hedgehog named Silver. During this series, Silver and his friends will solve various cases that the FBI could not solve while Silver learns how to control his powers... So sit back, relax, and read on for the adventure of a lifetime! (Author's note) some of the cases in this story might be real. However, they will mostly be fake. Some of this is based off of that psychic kids show, so yeah...

* * *

><p>~ Case one: The Boxcar Killer…~<p>

It was a dark, cloudy April morning. The clock beside a sleeping silver hedgehog read 8:20am. Honey golden eyes snapped open as a cobalt hedgehog burst into the room, gasping for breath as if he had been running for his life.

"Dude! You have to see this!" The cobalt hedgehog shouted, shoving a newspaper into a now fully awake silver hedgehog's face.

"Sonic it's 8 o'clock. Can't it wait?" Silver replied, yawning.

"Uh, no. Now get up!"

"Okay, what's so important?" Silver asked, slowly sipping his orange juice.

"This," Sonic replied, handing the newspaper to Silver. Just then, a sleepy ebony hedgehog stumbled into the room.

"I don't understand why you have to be so darn loud," Shadow said, pointing a shaky finger at Sonic. "It's never anyone else. But you're the only one we received complaints from the neighbors about."

"Shadow, do you need some coffee to wake you up?" Sonic offered.

Shadow shrugged. "Coffee would be nice, but it's too early."

"Shadow! This is important!"

"Oh I know," Shadow replied sarcastically. "Important for you and your imaginary friend!"

"`The fifth kid killed in a box car like other five kids, so this makes it pretty clears that 'The Boxcar Killer' strikes again.'" Silver looked up from the newspaper. "He hasn't been caught yet?"

"Nope." Sonic frowned. "Apparently the FBI can't track his location. Its depressing isn't it?"

"Yeah." Silver felt a streak of pain run across his forehead. He winced. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked, unable to conceal the concern in his voice.

"I hear a kid screaming." Silver looked at Sonic and Shadow with tears in his eyes. "It won't stop!"

"That's it; I'm taking you to the doctor," Sonic said. "You have been complaining about these 'screams' and 'cries for help' for over a week now." Sonic grabbed Silver's arm. "Let's go."

Silver winced as the pain intensified. A flash of white then darkness...

~Vision~

"I've finally got you right where I want you," the man said. He was a middle-aged man with shoulder length black hair. He lifted his trusty knife, preparing for the kill. The victim? A trembling azure hedgehog, his emerald eyes drowned out in color and red from crying all night.

"Please," Sonic begged. "What do you want from me?"

"You don't know?" The man smiled. "I spend my days on the run, and my nights looking for my next victim. You're my sixth."

"No," Sonic whispered. "H-h- help!"

~End of Vision~

Silver blinked, and then turned to Sonic. "I'm not going to the doctor. They'll just think I'm crazy and put me in the insane asylum."

"Yeah," Shadow admitted. After receiving a double dose of death glares from the two hedgehogs, he replied, "what? Nobody believes that you have psychic powers, anyway."

"Actually," Sonic said, "they might believe you, or they might give you depression pills." He rubbed his nose with his index finger. "So what are you going to do?"

Silver smiled. "_We _are going to catch this boxcar killer and bring him to justice!"

Shadow shook his head. "No we. It will just be the two of you. I'm going back to bed."

Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm. "Are you kidding me? I don't want to be all alone while Silver tries to catch this maniac!"

Shadow sighed. "Fine! I'll go."

The three hedgehogs stopped for lunch outside the local café.

Sonic looked down at his outfit. "How is me being dressed up as a high school student help us catch the boxcar killer exactly?"

"He targets kids," Silver replied, looking around for anyone who seemed suspicious. "Mainly high school students."

Sonic gasped. "You're using me as bait?" He looked at Shadow. "Don't let him do it, Shadow! Say something!"

"How do you expect to catch him?" Shadow asked, ignoring Sonic's pleading. "It's so crowded out here."

"You see that empty table?" Silver asked, pointing to the table a few rows away from them. "That's where Sonic will be until someone comes up to him. Now Shadow, when I nudge your leg with my boot, like so," he nudged Shadow's leg, "and I say code blue, you're going to run over and tackle the guy who's talking to Sonic."

Shadow smirked. "That's why you needed me here. You needed my strength."

Silver nodded. "That, and the fact that you're able to talk Sonic into doing something he doesn't want to do." He looked at Sonic, and said, "don't mess this up."

Sonic smiled weakly. "Got it."

"Okay," Shadow said as he watched Sonic take his seat at the empty table. "Now what do we do?"

Silver sighed. "We wait."

Immediately after those words left Silver's mouth, a middle-aged man with black shoulder length hair covered by a brown baseball cap stopped at Sonic's table. The man said something and Sonic nodded.

Silver panicked and, instead of a gentle nudge, he wound up delivering a bone shattering kick to Shadow's knee.

"What the hell!" Shadow exclaimed. "You said a gentle nudge!"

"Code blue!" Silver yelled, jumping out of his folding chair. "Code blue!"

Shadow sprinted towards the man, preparing to jump onto him.

The man glared at Sonic. "You set me-" He was cut off as Shadow rammed into him, knocking the man to the ground.

"Good job Shadow!" Silver exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

Shadow sighed in relief when the cops arrived and pushed the boxcar killer into the back of the cop car. "Thank God! He was really starting to annoy me with all his moving around."

"Amazing," the boys turned to see a blond haired man in a tan colored trench coat walking towards them. "I'm Henry Dare. I'm the one of the Naperville's detectives."

The four exchanged handshakes.

"How did you manage to capture the boxcar killer?" Henry asked. "He's been able to evade the FBI for almost a year now, yet you three were able to catch him."

"Well," Silver said, "I'd just call it luck."

Henry looked at Sonic and frowned. "Why are you dressed up as a school kid?"

"I was used as bait!" Sonic fist pumped the air. "Oh, yeah! I bet you're all jealous!"

"No," Shadow said, smiling, "we really aren't."

Henry looked at his watch. "I have to get back to the office." He waved to the boys as he walked away. "I'll be looking out for you three in the future!"

"We solved a case that the FBI couldn't," Sonic said, suddenly feeling very proud of himself.

"I told you we'd bring the boxcar killer to justice," Silver said.

"Yeah," Shadow said. "Hey Silver? How did you know that person was the killer? He was wearing a hat and sunglasses so people would not recognize him. How did you know it was him?"

"Earlier I had a premonition," Silver replied, "and I just went from there."

"Well let's head back," Sonic replied. "After all, Shadow still needs his nap!"

"Shut up!" Shadow exclaimed, chasing Sonic down the crowded street.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of the Boxcar killer case! I had to admit, this was fun to write. If the author's not having fun writing the story, then why would the fans have fun reading it?<p>

What to expect in the next case:

Silver, Sonic and Shadow take a surprise field trip… to the zoo?

The boys meet up with Amy and Blaze.

Silver and co. learn about the nearly extinct Harpy Eagle.

The two Eagles go missing and Silver sets out to find the missing birds as well as their birdnapper.

Oh, here's a twist for you: one of our five characters is the birdnapper… actually four since Silver can't be the birdnapper because he's looking for the person who did it. XD

~If you didn't check my profile I explained why I haven't been updating stories. I also announced that I finished my first book! It's called 'The Five Warriors.' I might put in a sneak peek type of thing at the end of the next case, but I have to see if that's okay, or if that breaks one of the rules this site has. But I did put a small, quick, straight to the point summary about 'The Five Warriors' on my profile page if you're interested. I didn't want to give too much away. Lol, well see you in ~Case two: The birdnapper! Silver's quest to bring his friend to justice! ~


End file.
